Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight training equipment, and in particular, to an angled workout bar.
Description of the Prior Art
Many sporting activities involve extensive use of the wrists and forearms of an athlete engaged in the sporting activity. Baseball players, golfers, and players of racquet sports such as tennis and racquetball use their wrists and forearms to stroke a ball. Gymnasts use their wrists and forearms to perform a variety of maneuvers, and other sports such as motorcross, karate, and weightlifting require considerable wrist and forearm strength. Therefore, improvement of the strength of an athelete's wrists and forearms should improve the athelete's ability to perform his or her sport.
Muscle developing devices for strengthening muscles in the wrists and forearms typically allow an exerciser to perform exercises that only strengthen specific muscles in the wrists and forearms. A straight bar with dumbbell weights can be used to perform wrist curl exercises to strengthen specific muscles in an exerciser's wrists, however, the straight bar with weights cannot be used to perform a variety of wrist and forearm strengthening exercises since the straight bar with weights is suited more for general body building exercises. Compressible hand-held devices, such as spring handgrips, also enable an exerciser to develop specific muscles in the exerciser's wrists and forearms. These compressible hand-held devices, however, also cannot be used to perform a variety of wrist and forearm strengthening exercises. What is needed, therefore, is a device that can be used to perform a variety of exercises that fully develop the wrist and forearm muscles of an exerciser using the device.